


Vacation

by Seblainer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid tells Morgan something that he has been keeping to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Title: Vacation  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan  
Pairing: Morgan/Reid  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Slash, OOC.  
Summary: Reid tells Morgan something that he has been keeping to himself.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for taking the time to beta, you are awesome! Also, thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 1,637 without title and ending.

*Vacation* One-Shot

They didn’t have the best of luck when it came to getting time off from work. The last time he and his team had tried to take a vacation, their time off had ended up turning into the Fisher King case.

Part of Morgan wondered what was going to make this time any different from then, but he didn’t say anything as the team left the office and headed out into the night.

He sighed softly and turned back to the mountain of paperwork that remained on his desk. It was going to take him the rest of the night and probably some of the following morning to finish the pile that sat in front of him.

The squeak of a chair caught his attention and Morgan looked up to see Reid still at his desk. Even though he hadn’t seen the younger agent leave, Morgan had just assumed that Reid had finished his paperwork and had left with the others when he wasn’t looking.

He watched as Reid stared at his own pile of neglected paperwork that sat on his desk. As Morgan watched him, he realized that the younger man had put off doing his paperwork because it wouldn’t take him long and the genius hated the thought of going home to an empty apartment.

“Morgan?” The sound of his name made Morgan snap out of his thoughts and he smiled as his eyes met Reid’s. The younger man was watching him with a curious expression and Morgan wondered what he was going to say.

Reid looked at his hands for a moment, before he looked back up at Morgan and spoke. “I don’t want to go home. I hate being alone in my empty apartment. I mean, I had plans to go to Las Vegas and see my mom but when I called yesterday, my mom’s doctor said that she was sick and that I should try to reschedule my visit in a few weeks.”

Morgan nodded as he listened to Reid and then waited for the younger agent to finish speaking. “Well, Pretty Boy, since our vacation starts as soon as we finish this paperwork, why don’t you come over to my place and we can hang out? We can order some pizza, drink some beer and you can tell me what has you thinking so hard that you didn’t speed through your paperwork like you usually do.”

When Reid nodded and then rolled his chair over to Morgan’s desk and took a stack of papers, Morgan smiled at him. “Reid, you don’t have to do my paperwork, you know. It might take me a few hours, but no matter when I finish, the two of us are still on for the beer and pizza.”

Reid smiled and then said with a shrug, “I know I don’t have to, Morgan, I want to.” With those words, the young genius rolled his chair back over to his own desk and started on the paperwork. Together it took the two of them three hours to finish instead of the rest of the night and some of the next morning like Morgan had assumed it would.

*~*~*~*

 

When he finished the last of his pile, Morgan placed the paper back on his desk and turned in his chair to face his friend. “Reid, you ready to go back to my place?” When the younger man looked up, smiled and nodded, Morgan stretched and then stood up.

“Come on then, let’s get going, Pretty Boy.” Morgan grabbed his coat and watched as Reid got up and a few minutes later, the two of them left the office. They got into Morgan’s car and headed for his apartment, talking along the way.

“Now that we’re not at the office anymore, what’s on your mind, Reid?” Morgan asked as he switched on his turning signal. He kept an eye on the light traffic, but also one on his friend, concerned that something might be wrong. It wouldn’t be long until they got to his apartment.

Reid shifted in his seat for a moment, sighed and then started to talk. “There’s someone I want to get to know. I mean, I already know them; I just want to get to know them _better_. Does that make sense? It sounded better in my head, I mean-”

“Breathe, Reid, just breathe and slow down.” Morgan said as they pulled up in front of his apartment and he parked the car. When Reid nodded and took a few breaths to calm himself, Morgan smiled and said, “Now, go ahead. Tell me what’s gotten you confused.”

Reid laughed as he ran a hand through his hair and said, “I care about someone, a guy. The thing is, I have no idea what I’m doing. I want to tell him, but I don’t want to scare him off or have him laugh in my face. This is the first time I’ve ever been attracted to someone, the first time I’ve ever loved someone and it scares me.”

Morgan was silent as he listened to Reid speak. To hear that his best friend was in love with a man was shocking. Usually, Reid was more focused on cases, reading, or any number of things. To find out that the younger man was gay and that he already liked someone, well, the thought surprised Morgan but also made him smile.

“Okay, so who’s the mystery guy that’s caught your eye?” Even though the idea of Reid caring about someone he or the team knew nothing about had him on edge, Morgan knew that whatever man had managed to get Reid’s attention had to be a good person. Reid wasn’t stupid, and though he didn’t have any experience in relationships, Morgan knew that Reid knew to be careful.

Reid fidgeted a little as he took off his seat belt and he and Morgan exited the car and headed for Morgan’s apartment. He looked around and made sure that no one was watching them and then said, “Maybe we can continue this conversation inside?”

Morgan nodded, unlocked his front door, and then motioned Reid inside. As the two of them entered the apartment, Morgan continued to speak. “No problem, now, let’s get comfortable. I’m gonna go call for the pizza and then we can talk more about this guy you like.”

Reid moved toward the living room and took a seat on the couch as Morgan called and ordered their pizza. When Morgan hung up, he walked over to the couch and took a seat next to the younger man. “Okay, the beers are in the fridge, so we’re good for that. Now, let’s get back to the real topic at hand. Who’s your mystery guy?”

Reid laughed softly, ran his hand through his hair again and then sighed. “I, uh, it’s you, Morgan. I care about you. I’m attracted to you. I love you and I’m sorry to put you on the spot like this. If this freaks you out, I can talk to Hotch and ask him to transfer me to another team. I can even leave the bureau if it comes to that.”

Morgan was silent for several minutes as he listened to what Reid had to say. When Reid was finished speaking, Morgan remained silent for a while longer, then he turned the other man to look at him. “Reid, I care about you too. You’re my best friend, the only person I’ve let meet my family in years. I always wonder if you’re okay and I know you feel like the team and I are way too over-protective of you , but it’s because we care about you. It’s also because on my part, that I love you, Pretty Boy. I’ve never said it before because you’ve never shown signs of being attracted to anyone, male or female and I didn’t want to scare you.”

The doorbell rang before Reid could reply and with a laugh, Morgan got up to get their food. He opened the door, paid the delivery person and then closed and locked the door once more, before he grabbed the beers, some paper plates and joined Reid in the living room again. 

The two men ate the pizza in silence for a little while before Reid spoke up again. “I didn’t think someone like you would be interested in someone like me. I mean compared to you, I’m just a skinny geek who likes to read and work. I can’t dance, I drink way too much coffee and if what the kids in school used to say is true then-”

“Reid, shut up so I can kiss you.” Morgan said, as he cut the younger man off. He took Reid’s pizza out of the other man’s hands, set it down on the plate, before he moved forward, and pressed his lips against the genius’s soft ones. Reid’s response was immediate and surprised Morgan when the other man pulled him closer.

They remained wrapped up in each other until the need to breathe became too much and the two men finally separated. As Reid leaned back against the couch panting, Morgan smirked at the small flush of heat that covered Reid’s neck. Unable to stop the laugh he felt bubbling up inside of him, Morgan laughed and then said, “I think I just found my favorite activity that I’m gonna enjoy doing for the next two weeks of vacation.”

When Reid turned a darker shade of red, Morgan grinned and wrapped an arm around the other man’s waist. He leaned down and whispered in the younger man’s ear. “Don’t worry, Pretty Boy, we’re gonna have a blast.” When Reid began to stutter, Morgan laughed a final time before he resumed eating. Oh yeah, this was going to be a _great_ vacation.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
